Typically, manual switches or remotely controlled switches using remote controllers are being used as switches for switching power sources. However, in the case of the existing switches, users should move to the places where the switches are installed, in order to manipulate the switches, which causes much inconveniences to the users.
To solve the above existing problem, one of the prior art techniques was proposed in Korean Patent Application No. 95-2959 filed on Feb. 16, 1995 (Korean Laid-open Publication No. 95-28306 on Oct. 18, 1995) entitled “Switching system” by the same inventor as that of the present invention. In this prior art, a user who exists in any one of a plurality of rooms which are partitioned with each other can control loads which are installed in other rooms and confirm the on-and-off states of various loads.